Headmaster Hacarax the Blue
Headmaster Hacarax the Blue began his life in a family of farmers who worked for the agriculture industry of Trod. Back then, he was known simply as Hacarax. He accepted this life for many years until one day a wizard came to his small town. He was on his way to sell produce for the day when he tripped and fell, skinning his knee pretty bad. The wizard, a kind fellow, came to his aid almost immediately as he witnessed the boy fall. Hacarax was in a lot of pain but he forgot about it when the wizard's hands began to emit a white aura. The wizard touched Hacarax's knee and the wound healed almost completely, just leaving a scab behind. That was the first time Hacarax had ever come in contact with magic, and he couldn't help but follow the wizard around to ask him questions about it. He learned that the wizard was known as Revvont III and he was a student at the Cancara Esteemed University. Revvont III was studying to become a medic like his father. It was that day Hacarax knew he couldn't be a farmboy anymore. When he went home, Hacarax told his parents about the wizard. He also told them of his desire to become a wizard himself. Of course, his parents didn't like the idea as they needed him in the farm and wizard school was much too expensive for them. But Hacarax was determined to pursue this dream, so determined in fact that one day he snuck some coins from his parents to buy a library card. Then, during his outings to sell produce and such, he would sneak off to the town's library to get books about magic, wizardry, and other things. He would sneak these into his room and read them late into the night. He eventually got the courage to try some magic. He snuck outside behind the house when it was dark and everyone was sleeping. He tried to create a ball of light, one of the most basic magic skills. Something went wrong and he accidentally started a fire. He had no idea how to stop it without his parents knowing what he'd done. It was too late, however, as his father woke up and noticed the fire which was quickly spreading even as Hacarax tried to put it out. He came out with a hose and killed the fire before it spread any further. Hacarax was then forced to confess that he had been experimenting with magic. He also confessed to stealing money for the library card. His father was very offended by this, especially for the fact his own son stole the money their family needed. He forbade Hacarax from continuing to study magic and ordered him to return the books from the library as soon as possible. His mother was also to never know about any of this. Hacarax did feel guilty for doing this behind his family's back, so he obeyed his father. The next following months were filled with tension as Hacarax and his father were on bitter terms and his mother had no idea why. Even if he couldn't study magic anymore, Hacarax still had a strong desire to become a wizard. Eventually, he decided he needed to leave because he believed his life did not belong on the farm. And so he packed up his belongings and left a goodbye note for his family to find before he made the journey to Cancara where he would study to become a wizard. It was there where he would meet Edwin Brictar Shpozzlebeard who had a similar desire to become a wizard. They became good friends and eventually went to the Cancara Esteemed University together. They were both at the top of their classes, always trying to outdo each other. Edwin would eventually become a professor while Hacarax would become the Headmaster of the school. While Edwin began experimenting with Blood Magic, Hacarax had developed his own magic known as Blue Magic. This would eventually be vital in defeating Edwin later on. Headmaster Hacarax would later be known as Headmaster Hacarax the Blue after the battle. The later parts of his life involved him rekindling his relationship with his family, writing a book, and retiring to live in a small house in Cancara where he would spend the rest of his life.Category:People